Smeared Strawberry Jam
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: L had been the only one that wasn't afraid of him. Warning: Yaoi, Smut, Fluff, just read it. : HEAVY M, people. Rated that way for a reason. Small kiddies are forbidden.


**Hey all you people!!! Now this one-shot was specifically made for my new best friend Bri ( QuinaLee go check her out, she's amazinggg ), because she wants this sooo much, and quite frankly, so do I. I mean really, can't you see it now?! No really, look it's down there. I **

** l**

** l **

** V **

** :: Smeared Strawberry Jam :: **

It started out as an innocent visit to see his successors. It was a complete surprise of course, but somehow, all of the children had found out hours before L arrived. One, especially eager. His name was Beyond Birthday, He idolized L in every way possible. Hell, the boy even looked like L. The only way you could tell them apart was that Beyond's hair was a bit more tame and he had shinigami eyes. L had been the only one that wasn't afraid of him.

_**FLASHBACK: **_

_L was visiting again. But just before that, a girl that Beyond tried to talk to had run away screaming something about those horrible, dreadful eyes. Yeah, way to make a guy feel better. This had resulted in Beyond crawling into the farthest corner of the room and sobbing silently. Why was everyone afraid of him? Were his eyes really that horrible? I mean sure, they were ruby red and yeah he could see everyone's life span above their heads, but why did everyone run away before they got to know the real him? _

_And that's exactly how L found him. Curled up in a corner, weeping. He crouched down in front of the boy, and rested a hand on his shoulder. Beyond's head shot up, and he looked at L with blood-shot eyes. _

_" W-who are you?" He whispered through his hiccups. L smiled, a rare occurrence. _

_" I am L." He stated simply. Beyond's crimson eyes widened. This was L. He was _crying _in front of L! He hastily wiped his eyes and stuck out his little hand. _

_" I'm B." He said, awfully embarrassed. L just looked at him with friendly eyes. Beyond liked him instantly. _

_" B, there is a ninety-eight percent chance that you were crying because somebody hurt your feelings." Wow, he was good. B nodded and then said, _

_" Everybody runs away from me. And this girl she... she... she said some stuff and then ran away screaming. Is it because of my eyes? L, why do I keep seeing numbers and names above a person's eyes? " L felt bad for the kid. There was just so much a person could handle, and this was definitely pushing the envelope, metaphorically. _

_" B, your eyes may be... frightening to some people because you have shinigami eyes. You may not understand it now, but in some ways, it's a gift. " L was sugar-coating everything to make it sound better for B. " You can tell when some people are lying to you about their true identity, which is rather important. But don't be ashamed of your eyes, if anything, people should be jealous of them. but, you cannot tell anyone what you see. Okay?" B nodded, and then he got up and hugged L. The entire common room gasped, as if waiting L's next move. But L just brought his arms around the boy and hugged him back _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

From then on, visits from L were like kisses from a angel. Warm, and loving, even if neither mentioned it. There was always just a certain aura around the two, and no one ever dared to come close when they interacted, afraid of the outcome. They were all still quite afraid of B, but Beyond didn't care. As long as L liked his eyes, he was happy.

It was the detective that got him addicted to the taste of strawberry, even if it was in the form of jam. He would remember L every time he ate it, which was quite often. And especially when he did naughty things in his room. You see, B had fallen in love with the detective the second time L came to visit. After that, it became an unwritten rule that L would always come up to B's room and never B to see L. They had no idea why, it just was. And they were fine with that.

But today, B had something planned. He was going to get what he wanted, and what he was sure L wanted too. And the had already thought of the perfect plan.

---

L arrived at Wammy's, having walked through the door and would have been tackled by children if Watari hadn't been there. He had to remember to appreciate him more, Watari did so much for him. Making a mental note to address him about it later, he greeted all of the eager children and promised to be down as soon as possible, after he went and talked to B, of course.

L planned on staying for a few days, a week at least, so he had plenty of time to interact with the children as much as they wanted. As he made his way to B's room he began to think about the young successor. How old was he turning tomorrow? 16? He grew up so fast. L remembered asking Watari to pack a huge supply of strawberry jam for B, remembering how much he loved it. Smiling fondly to himself, he arrived at B's door and knocked.

Almost immediately, the door flew open and a hand shot out and pulled L into the room. B brought L into a bear hug, having closed the door and locked it before hand. The detective immediately hugged him back, smiling to himself.

When B finally pulled back, he had a large smile on his face. " You came!" He said excitedly. L nodded with a faint smile.

" I told you that I would be here, didn't I?" B nodded enthusiastically. L never lied. " I'm staying for a few days, so I hope that satisfies you." _Oh yes, this pleases me, _B thought, smirking to himself. B led L over to his bed and sat down next to him.

" I missed you." B said. It was time to put his plan into action. L looked over at him.

" I missed you too." He responded. B put on his best lost puppy look.

" Did you really? I mean, there are so many other kids in this place, and you have so much to do. How could you ever remember me?" He actually felt sad about that fact, it's not like it wasn't true. L really did have way too much to do, he couldn't have possibly found the time to miss him.

" I did miss you B. Wanna know why?" B looked at him and L immediately melted at the look on his face.

" Why?" B's voice was barely above a whisper.

" Because you were in my every thought from the first time we met." B couldn't help but feel shocked at that little piece of information.

" Really? I-I was?" L looked down at him and smiled, nodding.

" Yes, I thought I was going insane, quite frankly. How one person could affect me so much, it was... odd. I haven't ever really felt anything except a strong sense of companionship with another person, and what I feel for you is on an entirely different level. I feel... warm when I see you, to be exact. And I've come to the conclusion that I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure that I am in love with you." By the time L finished his speech, B was left with his jaw slack. But before L could say anything, he quickly leapt forward and kissed the older man.

**WARNING!!! SEXXYY SMUT IS UNDER THIS WARNING!!!!! SO IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS, TURN BACK... NOW! THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO ENTER THIS WORLD OF SEXINESS... ENJOY! ( Specially you Bri! )**

L, not exactly sure what to do, hesitantly put him arms around B's neck and applied a little pressure against B's lips. B's mind was jumping around. _He's kissing back! he's kissing back! Ohh, that feels good. Not a good time to talk right now! Oh, right. _ L had gripped on tight to B's hair, and got the gist of how things were supposed to go. He kissed back a bit harder and B laid him back onto the bed without breaking the kiss.

Pulling back reluctantly, he trailed kissed down the side of L's face and down his neck, latching onto the area where L's neck and shoulder met. L titled his head away to give B better access to hit neck, which his successor licked, sucked, and bit at his surprisingly soft skin. After pulling back and deciding that the bruise on L's neck was big and dark enough, and reached his hands down and grabbed onto the bottom of L's white shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

L blushed, fucking _blushed, _while B's hands traced the lean muscles of his chest and stomach, playing with the fine hairs of L's 'happy trail'. Leaning up a bit, B moved his head and gave L's left nipple an experimental lick. Immediately L moaned and arched his back. B grinned. He liked this side of L. This time, he wrapped his lips around the dusty pink nub and sucked. L mewled and arched his back again. B brought his hand up to play with L's other neglected nipple, earning him a soft moan in return.

When he decided that he'd teased his idol enough, he pulled back, a disapproving moan slipping from L's lips. B smiled. So he _did _want this. Well good, because he wasn't stopping. He reached down to slip L's jeans off his hips, but stopped when two pale hands shot out and landed on top of his. He looked at L questionably.

" I-I've never... done anything like this before." So that's what he was worrying about. B smiled.

" It's okay, I'll lead you through it." And with that, L let go and B proceeded to slid L's pants right off his hips. Licking his lips, he noticed that L didn't wear anything underneath. B stripped as well, throwing his identical clothing somewhere in the room. He sat back on his haunches, appreciating the site before him. L, naked and flushed, spread out for him on his bed. He let his eyes travel from his perfectly sculpted face, to the long, pale neck, from his delicious-looking collar bone, to the perfect muscles of his chest and stomach, and then to where he wanted to be. And he did not expect what he saw. L was big. Like, thick and long, completely hard and leaking for him. All in all, it looked _delicious. _And B planned to find out if it actually was.

But first things first, he needed something. Leaning over the side of his bed, he grabbed the jar of jam on his bedside table. This, was going to be fun. Opening the jar, he reached two fingers inside and pulled out a generous amount, half tempted to lick it off himself. Resisting his addiction, for once, he then put a glob of jam on each of L's nipples, and then on the head of his cock. Leaning down excitedly, he proceeded to lick off the strawberry jam off of each nipple, with little kitten licks.

Once he had finished that he left a trail of sticky kissed down L's chest and around his navel, before meeting to where he wanted to be the most right now. He licked the top of L's cock, only to receive a moan and a slight thrust of the hips. Deciding that he licked the taste of L and strawberry jam together, he licked off every single glob on jam, and decided to do a little teasing, paying special attention for the underside of L's dick. When he pulled back, L was a panting mess, cheeks flushed and eyes impossibly darker than usual.

B grabbed the jar again, but this time, once he had the jam on his fingers, he trailed his hand down to L's puckered hole and circled it once, before slipping his finger into the tight ring of muscle. L let out a delicious moan and pushed back onto his fingers, giving B a chance to slip in a second one. But once he added the second finger his fingers brushed across something that made L's eyes snap open and damn did he moan. Pretty damn loud. B smirked. _Found it. _

After adding a third finger, he decided L was stretched well enough and took his fingers out, L whining disapprovingly as the feeling left him. But when B positioned himself in front of him and slowly pushed in, L met B's eyes and all he saw there was love, compassion, and lust. He was sure his expressions mirrored his. B completely numbed the pain of him filling L up by planting kisses all over L's face. Once he was filled to the hilt in the oh-so-deliciously tight heat that was L, he rocked back and forth experimentally and L immediately pushed back down on him.

Deciding it was safe enough to proceed, he repeated the action a few time before finding a steady pace, one where the tip of his cock always brushed against L's prostate. L was meeting each thrust, fingers gripping B's back and moaning into B's shoulder. Suddenly, B hit L's prostate with a little extra force and L came all over him and B's stomachs. The feeling of L coming around him made B come right afterwards, shooting his load into L.

He collapsed onto the older man, and pulled out, immediately missing the warmth. But he snuggled up against his idol, and he was content again. L brushed back the sweaty hair on B's forehead and then cuddled into him.

" Happy Birthday B." He whispered. B mumbled in response, pressing into the firm protection that was L.

**Review? Hope you liked it Bri! **

**Love, **

**Leena**


End file.
